6 Days To Admit
by cutie4lifeand4ever
Summary: Sonny and Chad have 6 days left to admit it. Even Mr. Condor seems to get the message. He keeps the studios open to all his stars to visit or to help with the festivity. Will 6 days be enough for the couple? Or do they really have to wait til next year?
1. Underneath The Mistletoe

*holding up a demi cd in front of face*

i'm so so sorry about not posting for ages!!

and before you pelt me with icicles think! you definitely do not want to murder Demi's album!! even if it's just another copy!!

ok so i decided to do a Christmas special as my gift to you...i promise you this WILL be long to cover up all the times i haven't posted...well i hope it will...but tell me if you think it did or if i should write more k?...this is a Christmas and New Year's special btw...sooo

enjoy!! btw this _was _suppose to be a part of sweetness...

* * *

"Ah," I breathed in the frosty breeze that seem to have frozen my throat from my window. I shut the window and closed the curtains. I laid out my most 'Holiday-Spirited' outfit on my bed and looked at it. It looked cute. A scarlet red top and sleeves touching the tip of my elbow and a ribbon at the side to finish off that sweet look. And for the bottom? I picked out a pair of candy cane striped stockings and a red and white pettiskirt. I took Tawni's advice to wear a holiday-themed outfit when going out so I won't be accused as an 'anti holiday tween' or something. Then I added a pair of dark red flats. [a/n: okay i admit it but her outfit looks a lot like this: h t t p : / / w w w . l i f e i p e t t i s k i r t s . c o m / i m a g e s / T S 2 0 % 2 0 - % 2 0 R e d & B l a c k L a c e P i c 1 . J P G -but just turn the black to white and add a huge red bow on the left side of the hips]

I got out of my room and to the kitchen. I had nothing to rush to today since they moved postponed all rehearsal to the 27th, but of course the studios are still open just in case although it was the 24th. I stepped in and saw my mom looking at me.

"What?"

"You look like Tawni vomited all over you," she plainly said, sipping her coffee.

"Well, she didn't. I only too her advice on the puffiness of an outfit," I told her as she motioned to my cup of hot chocolate.

"Want me to puff the marshmallows too? Or make the muffins sprinkle?" she joked as I smiled at her.

***

I put on my Christmas jacket and kissed my mother goodbye. i got my purse from the coat rack and stepped outside. The cold breeze brushed my neatly touched up hair and the striped red and white ribbon resting on my strands.

"Here i go," I said, walking down the doorsteps and to the sidewalk. I need to wear these types of shoes more often. They are so comfortable! But I had to admit, I looked a bit like a walking piece of candy. I smiled at the thought. I happily skipped-sorta-to the studios to help decorate the 'So Random!' set for the party tomorrow. Yes, they will hold the party on Christmas day. But no one is forced to come though. The stars are free to attend or not.

Even though it's cold, I feel very warm. Considering the fact that i am from Wisconsin of course-I'm used to the cold.

I reached the gates of the studios as a smile graced on my mouth, well it was more of a grin actually-a big one. I was so excited to help decorate for the party. Especially the fact that I get to help decorate the halls too! Oh this is just so exciting! I brushed through the open gates and smiled at the guard.

"Hello Officer Rothband! and Officer Dilman!" I smiled happily as I greeted the guard and his dummy-er- partner.

"Hello Sonny!" the puppet replied," have a merry Christmas Eve!"

" Happy holidays!" Officer Rothband greeted, cheerfully.

[great I have to rewrite these parts because fanfic deleted it...again!! I am so mad right now]

I skipped, happily to the building where mine and Tawni's dressing room is located. I brushed through the doors and was greeted by an egotistical voice.

"Hey. Why so sunny, Sonny?" he asked.

"Oh hey Chad!" I was really happy today. Killing me is the only way to get me down. "Well it is the day before Christmas. What do you expect? Me, all gloomy and down like I've just been to the funeral? oh no no no. That will never happen," he started to walk with me to my dressing room.

"Yeah, you're just too bubbly and nice to be all that and be in authority."

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Well, Mr. Condor put me in charge of the decorations for the set and the design," he chuckled .

"No he didn't nut job," Tawni's voice tuned into our conversation as we stepped in. She was wearing a Mrs. Claus dress in pink and it is short though and sparkly. It had a dark pink belt on her waist and a lot of white puffs on the edges like a Santa Claus costume.

"Yes he did!" He protested.

"No he-"

"He did not, Mr. Cooper," Mr. Condor spoke just outside the room. "Sonny, you will be in charge of the preparations for tomorrow and Tawni will be assisting you," he started to walk in. "Since there are just about four of you who went here, Chad, you will be following Sonny's and Tawni's orders. And Sonny?"

"Yes, sir?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Make sure Chad does most of the work. He is starting to grow...unfit, okay? Just make sure he does his work. Now, good day," he said and walked out.

"Well Chad, looks like I'm the mistress and you're the slave," I said proudly, teasing him.

"What? Too excited to have me pick up some slack and order me around?" he seemed...I don't know...devastated?

"Of course I'm excited! I love ordering people what to do especially when the people refers to you," I smirked at him.

"Alright drama pants, Mr Condor clearly said that you should follow everything we tell you to do," Tawni had this menacing smile dancing on her lips.

"No way. I am going home. Peace out suckas!" he tried to escape but Tawni grabbed him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!!"

"First off we're gonna change Sonny's look and you will judge," he groaned.

"What's wrong with my look?" I asked

"Oh please, Sonny even I can say you look like a fire hazard," Chad said, sitting on the couch.

"Shut up dufus," she smacked him. "Now, I have a dress in here that was suppose to be my Christmas present to you but then, looks like you need it now," she smiled and threw a neatly wrapped box at me.

"Okay. Um, thanks Taw--," I appreciated it, really.

"Now go change. Everything you need is in the box," she said, pushing me into my closet.

"Okay then," I closed the curtains and unwrapped it. I found a red and white dress that suits me well. It looked a lot like Tawni's except it was red and white and the belt was black. I took it out and saw a pair of white stockings and black shoes. I had to admit it looked so much better than my puffy outfit. It didn't take long for me to change into it. I was so excited to see myself wearing it. I could hear murmuring from Tawni and Chad so I listened.

"That's not really your gift to her for tomorrow isn't it?"

"Nope. I got a so much better one hidden." and a giggle.

I opened the curtains and stepped out.

"Wow, Sonny. You look--"

"Perfect!" Tawni then started dragging me to her vanity mirror and made me sit down. "Okay let's start with your make up. Hmm. No let's do that last. Let's do your hair!" She said excitedly and started pulling out the ribbon in my hair. She must really wanna do this since she let me sit in her vanity. Wow.

"Ow! Tawni! Are you trying to pull out the ribbon or my brain?" I said, annoyed. Sometimes Tawni can get a bit violent when in a hurry.

"Sorry!" she started pulling again, only gentler. "Ugh, Sonny, did you glue the bow to your hair?"

"Tawni, you know you can just pull one end of it, right?" I said, squinting my eyes at my reflection in her mirror.

"Oh, right," she did. I could hear Chad snickering and see him through the mirror trying to hold in the laughter.

****

A few minutes later, she was done. And I looked amazing.

"Thanks Tawni!" I said, still mesmerized by my reflection.

"No problem!" She said, excited. "Come on, Chip, You need to get the decorations with us."

"What? Wait n--"

"Remember what Mr. Condor said. You know, he has the power to fire you," I said with a sickening smile dancing on my lips. I had an idea--but I might need Zora. Hmm, maybe later.

He groaned, "Fine"

"Good, now come on," Tawni said, demandingly as she pulled us out of the room towards the storage closet.

"All you have to do is find two big boxes full of Christmas decorations," She said pushing Chad into the small room. "Oh and you might wanna use the cart outside," she pointed to the item behind me just outside the room and grabbed a box that says 'Tawni's favorites' then stepped out.

"Where are the boxes?" Chad complained, looking up.

"Not up there you dumb nut," She said rolling her eyes.

"Is that it?" I asked to no one in particular. I was pointing to a box on the ground by his foot that says, 'Xmas Deco'

"Right," he said, picking it up. I pulled out the wheelbarrow-like push cart from behind me and helped him place it there. He took the other one as I looked around.[btw the cart looked like an L laying down, k?]

"Where's Tawni?" I asked him.

"Maybe she went ahead," he said slightly peeking in the boxes.

"May-hold on," I held my finger up as my cellphone continued to moo in the pocket of my dress.

"Dear Sonny," I started reading the text aloud, "I went ahead,-Tawni," I furrowed my eyebrows as I shoved it back.

"See," Chad said in a matter-of-fact tone. I started walking ahead as he pushed the cart after me. We saw Tawni by the stage's doorway as we neared the set.

"Okay, good you're here," she said, superiority was hinted in her voice as she spoke, looking at her pink clipboard. "I already planned everything so all we have to do is sit back, relax and wait for Chad to finish decorating," I heard a groan from Chad.

"But I wanna stay and help," I insisted.

"Alright, stay then," she said as she handed the plans to me, "I'm just gonna be in my dressing room preparing for the 5 o'clock caroling later," she added joyfully as she skipped down the hallway to our dressing room.

"Caroling?" Chad questioned as I read the clipboard. There was a note on top. It was about the caroling. It says, 'All the stars of Condor Studios should be notified for the 5 o' clock Caroling on December 24'th.'

"Here it is," I said as I handed the note to Chad.

"Signed Mr. Condor," he read the last line, "Does everyone know?"

"I don't know," I shrugged and checked the time on my phone. 3:26. "We still have time to tell everyone later," I walked over to the boxes and unloaded them.

"Okay, says here on Tawni's list we first have to 'hang some Christmas ornaments and lights on the leafy green stuff all over the room," I looked around the room, "Looks a lot like she already had everything half done," I grabbed a Christmas ball from one of the boxes while Chad was trying to open the other one.

"Come one, Chad, help me out here," I said trying to hang the ball. Later, I felt hands on my waist and I was lifted. I hanged the ornament and looked down to see Chad looking up at me. He gently put me down and placed the one of the opened boxes beside me.

"Chad, can you get a stool?"

"Nah, I'll just carry you. It's more fun than standing," I looked at him, smiling with my head tilted to the side. He turned around and looked back. "Come on, get on my back," I giggled. No one was around. Well that explains why his ego didn't explode. Only personnel were around walking back and forth to offices. But no stars. I hopped on his back as he held up another ornament, a gingerbread man. How cute. Not long after, we finished the top of the doorway. He put me down and faced me.

"Look up," a voice said and we did. I looked around to see who it was and saw Portlyn. "If you two aren't gonna kiss, you're gonna break a tradition," she added, smirking. I just realized. Chad and I were standing under a mistletoe. Great.

"But-," we started to say stuff against it.

"Fine, you guys win," she said still with that suspicious smile on her face. She started walking over to get inside. She brushed behind Chad and 'accidentally' pushing him in the process. He almost fell over on me. He was holding me arms for support as he leaned closer when she pushed him. I was leaning backwards. We've never been _this _close to each other's faces ever. Our lips were just a minute. As in adjective; extremely, small. I was looking into his eyes. I could almost count the shades in them.

We shared a small, sweet kiss. After that, silence. But not awkward silence. It was...comfortable silence. Portlyn was happily looking at the screen of her phone, giggling from time to time.

* * *

"Perfect," I said, looking at the outcome of our work. The set looked amazing. I checked the time on my phone. 4:45. "Hey Portlyn?"

"Hm?" She uttered, still looking around and fixing the small details.

"Do you know about--"

"Yeah, the caroling? Mr. Condor told me already and I told everyone else," she said.

"Everyone else? As in...?" Chad asked.

"The whole Falls cast," she was reading something on her phone again.

"Sonny! Chad! Portlyn!" I heard Tawni's voice, "Come on, you three! We start caroling in like 10 minutes!"

We hurried down the hall and followed Tawni outside. My cast and the Falls were all there and so was Mr. Condor and his brat. They were all holding books of carols. I suppose they were practicing. I knew any song they'd sing. It was a family tradition of mine to go out and sing songs on the porch around Christmas.

We practiced for a bit then headed to the nearby orphanage. Most of the children's faces lit up as we started singing just outside the institute. A few songs later, Mr. Condor or one of us would head to the car and get a bag full of toys. Some would come out and hug us. I loved the look on their faces. They were adorable.

"Sonny? What's your wish for Christmas?" one of the orphans asked me. I think her name was Katie.

"Well, I already like things as they are. I don't see why I still need to ask more," I smiled at her.

THE END!!X]

* * *

**just kidding! I still need to write more 'til I finish with the new year's chapter...**

**just ell me if you want me to stop though...or go on...**

**reviews are much appreciated...**

**ooh! and I need some ideas!!pretty please?? some ideas for the holidays?? I might need them for this...**


	2. Being Chad's Feminine Version

fanfic is knocked up...it removed some letters on the last chapter and turned some bold ones to...well....plain...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!X]

so sorry this story is like 6 days late...X] and so sorry if i'm late!

* * *

"Honey?" a knock on my door had me awake. "Sonny, wake up. It's Christmas!" I heard my mother's voice just outside my door. A happy grin dance on my lips as I threw the covers to the side and I jumped out of bed.

"I'm so excited!" I said to myself standing by the window. I rushed out to the living room near the Christmas tree and looked at it. I smiled. A red box with a golden bow caught my attention.

"What's this?" I asked as I went towards it.

"Oh that's from Tawni," mom smiled and handed me an envelope, "and this is from Mr. Condor."

"Thanks mom," I took it from her and opened it, sitting myself on the couch. Mom sat beside me holding two cups of hot chocolate. I looked at the note and started reading it. "It says that the party will be held later at 6:30. Games are prepared and a few surprises. Huh, that sounds nice," I placed the letter on the coffee table and took a sip of my hot cocoa. I placed the cup by the letter and took a hold on my present from Tawni. "I thought the dress yesterday was her gift," I said unwrapping it. It was again, another dress. This time, though, it was a simple and red with a white cardigan below it. [just the dress: h t t p : / / f l y p a p e r . b l u e f l y . c o m / i m a g e s / r e d _ s t r a p l e s s _ d r e s s _ b l u e f l y s _ b l o g _ f l y p a p e r _ 1 . j p g you can just imagine the cardigan...X) i didn't find any picture in the internet that fits what i think]

"Aw, sweetie it's adorable!" my mother chirped.

* * *

I went up to my room and prepared all the presents I had for my friends and the wrappers. Yes, I, Sonny Munroe, had forgotten to wrap them up. I started with Tawni's gift which was a new purse with a pair of coco moco coco lip gloss. I placed it in a small box and wrapped it in pink wrapper and topped it with a sparkly silver ribbon. Definitely an obvious Tawni present. Then I moved on to Zora's. It was hard to think of what she wanted, so I just got her an antique. It was an old empty book. I just thought that maybe Zora might just want to write things in it. I placed it in a different rectangular box and wrapped it in red and placed a bow on top. I moved on to Nico and Grady's present. It was a box of my mom's chocolate chip cookies. They had a taste of it once and thought it was amazing. I placed the box in another box which was red then secured it with a ribbon. And believe it or not, I bought Chad a gift too. It was a book on guitar pieces and a small snow globe. I didn't know what came over me why i bought him something. And yes I do know he plays a guitar. I placed his in a dark blue paper bag. I looked inside my drawers and found a Santa figurine. I had it prepared for some reasons that I thought that maybe Mr. Condor might like it. I placed it in a small box and wrapped it with green Christmas wrapper sticked a Christmas card on it.

I looked over at my clock. 3:20. I still have a lot of time. I decided to make a batch of cookies for Dakota. It might soften her up a bit--and by that I mean make her feel guilty about tricking me last time that she would stop being so spoiled. . I spent just about an hour and 10 mins just doing that. I laughed at myself. I just sitting on the kitchen counter and staring at the oven for twenty minutes. I bet I looked like a fool. I smiled at the result though.[cookies: h t t p : / / i 7 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / i 1 0 3 / y o c h a n a _ p h o t o s / c h r i s t m a s c o o k i e s - s t r a w b e r r y s t a r c o o k . j p g and just so you know, it took me hours to wrap all the presents i had to give my friends...so i'm basing it there..so don't comment on that.]

I laid out my new dress from Tawni. I was thinking that maybe she'll be so happy to see me in it. I smiled to myself. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and walked into my bathroom. Staring at my reflection, I had my hand under the water flowing out of the faucet and washed my face. I wore the dress and the cardigan and looked into my full length mirror. I grinned widely knowing that tonight was gonna be one of my best Christmases ever. I can see myself laughing and talking with Chad--wait, what? Did I just think that? Oh my, this is just so...ineffable. I am so speechless. Did I like Chad? _Do _I like Chad? Do _I _like Chad? Do I _like _Chad? Do I like _Chad_? I ranted on and on in my head. Did or do I really? Nevertheless I threw the thought back into the deep, deep part of my mind. I started fixing my hair and make up. [okay i can't explain it very well but it looks like this: h t t p : / / s o c i a l b u t t e r f l i e s . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 / s e l e n a - d e m i - s e v e n t e e n - 0 4 . j p g her make up also looks like that]

I stared at the clock. 5:15. Just enough time to get to the studio.I took all the presents and brought them to the living room.

"Uh mom?" I asked my mother who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Yes, sweetie?" She looked up.

"Could you help me out here a bit? Like drive me to the studios, please?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't want my little Santa to lose all the gifts she's gonna give her friends."

We took all the presents to her car and drove off. As we neared the gates to the studios, I looked at the time. 6:20. Time sure does pass by quickly. My mother and I went inside carrying the gifts and walked towards the _So Random _set where the party will be held. Mr. Condor told us to put the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Oh, there it is!" mom said, pointing to a huge tree with so many festive buntings hanging off it's branches.

"Wow," I managed to squeak out as my mom walked over with the the presents. It had so many gifts under it that a whole army could each be given one. I got so excited about how many i could get. I quickly skipped over and gently placed the presents there.

"Oh, hold on," I heard my mom say as she walked away talking into her phone. She walked back a few minutes later and hugged me with a smile. "You're cousins came."

"They're here already?" I asked clearly over-excited.

"Yes, but don't you go home early, okay? I want you to stay and have some fun first," she told me, pinching my cheek.

"Mom," I said, squirming out of her pincer hands, "Mom, I will. I'm sure they're already waiting."

"Oh right," she hugged me again and we said goodbye.

I looked around and found people arriving and walking through and into the doors. Mr Condor walked up to the elevated part of the room and tapped the mic.

"Everybody, I have bad news," he hesitated for a moment, "I will not be here for the whole time because Dakota has a cold and is staying at home," some murmurs were filling up the room and some faces began lighting up. "Well, goodbye and I have left my assistant, Jenny, here to keep everything in control and in order," he walked off the stage and started towards the door. I stopped him.

"Sonny, what is it?"

"I have a gift. For you and Dakota," I told him as I walked over to the Christmas tree and took his and Dakota's gift. "Here," I told him.

"Why, thank you, Sonny," he smiled and walked off.

"You're welcome!"

"Okay," I heard a feminine and small voice from the speakers. I turned around and saw Jenny through the crowd and speaking into the microphone. There were at least 50 who came. That's more than the all the stars in the studios! " So I'm sure everyone's very excited to get all their presents," she smiled as everyone in the room had their eyes wide with excitement, including me, "but, as to not spoil the surprise, I'm afraid we'd have to do that last," everyone groaned and complained. "First we'll be having a truth or dare!" She excitedly announced and said again, "although we'll be splitting everyone into their own groups and the truths and dares will not be asked my you but you'd have to pick from a hat," she paused and took out a list, "Mr. Condor had already prepared a list so just say that you like it or all of you will get fired because Mr. Condor installed hidden cameras to know how everything's going," wow...maybe this might not be as fun as I thought.

"Group A will be Portlyn Murray, Cassandra Davids, Rachel Andrews, Becka Morrison, Emma Jones,Alana Adam , Nicholas Jones, Harry Peter and Joseph Adam. All of you will stay in that corner," Jenny smiled as she pointed to a small table for ten in a corner of the room.

"Next will be group B, you will stay there," Jenny pointed to the table near the tree, " so group B will be composed of Chad Dylan Cooper, Kevin Deane, Zack Matthews, Grady Mitchell, Skylar DeVane, Vanessa Peirce, Tara Hart, Tiffany Berg, Sophia Jones and Alison Munroe."

"It's Sonny, Jen. Not Alyson," I told her.

"Well here we use the complete names, Ms. Munroe, not nicknames," she politely remarked--yeah right.

She went on and on with the other groups as I walked over the my assigned place. I noticed there were really two top hats on the table filled with paper. One says truth and the other, dare. I sat down and was greeted by a sweet smile.

"Hi I'm Sophie, you must be Sonny," I shook her hand as she took the seat next to me. She had very dark hair, brown eyes and wow, we could be sisters. She and I share the same complexion.

"So, what show do you star in?" I asked her, curious. She might be one of those girls in _Meal Or No Meal_.

"_Hoosier Girl_," she giggled, "It's comedy too."

"Well, no wonder we're getting along fine," I laughed as the others took their seats. A blond sat on the other seat next to me.

"Hi," I said politely.

"Tara Hart, Tawni's younger sister. Star lunch box girl of _Meal Or No Meal_," I stared at her. Is she really going to be just like her sister? She giggled alongside with Sophie.

"Don't worry, Sonny," she had her hand on my shoulder, "I'm not as conceited as my sister. Trust me, I'm different," I smiled.

"Oh, sorry."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to not stare at me?" I heard his voice across the table. I faked a smile and rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm kidding. Merry Christmas, Sonny," he smiled. I swear I was being charmed. No, I am charmed.

Jenny started explaining how it works. "You spin the bottle and you ask one person truth or dare and whichever he/she picks you will get only one piece of paper from the hat that says so and read it. In some truths and dares, you can pick whoever you want the person who you asked to do something to or pick that something that the person you ask to do or tell something to," everybody had a confused face on, including Jenny and I.

"Okay well just read the paper. I'm sure you don't have to be a genius to figure out what to do," she waved the last sentence away and walked off. "You can start now!" she said very loudly.

"Who's gonna spin it first?" a redhead girl asked.

"That's Vanessa," Sophie whispered to me.

"Since I'm the best, I'll be last," of course, Chad.

"Can I go?" An eager Grady asked.

"Go ahead," Tara motioned. He started spinning the bottle. I had my fingers crossed hoping it wouldn't be me.

"Ugh, great," A brunette said, rolling her eyes, "Why do I have to go first?" she murmured.

"That's Tiffany, she's actually a sweetheart," Tara whispered to me.

"Don't know," Grady shrugged, "Truth or dare?" ah, everyone's favorite question.

"Uh, dare?"

"Okay then," Grady reached over the hat and pulled out a strip of paper. " Uh, pull out a strand of hair from the head of who you think is the most self-absorbed person in this group," he read. He looked up and saw Tiffany walk over to Chad.

"Hey Chad, how's it going?" I can tell she had a fake smile on her face.

" Real goo--OW! Hey! Nobody touches the hair!" I giggled.

"Shut up, Munroe," he glared.

"You'd have to be thankful to Mr. Condor for the cameras," Sophie giggled. She was either telling me or Tiffany. I carried on giggling as Tiffany spun the bottle. It landed on Skylar. I would know because he's one of the 'Falls' kids.

"Alright," she said, "T or D?"

"Dare," Skylar said, smirking.

"Okay," Tiffany said pulling out a piece of paper from the hat. "Kiss whoever you think is the hottest person, in the group, on the lips," she paused and looked up.

"Well that's impossible, I'm the only and hottest person in this group," Chad said arrogantly. Everybody rolled their eyes at his remark and so did I. Later, I felt a shadow over me. I turned around and saw Skylar behind me and smirking at Chad.

"Hey, Sonny. Uh," he hesitated there for a moment I smiled signaling him to continue, "may I," I nodded and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait, wait. You can't kiss her!" I heard Chad protest as Skylar walked back to his seat.

"But he did," I told him, "besides, there's no rule that he can't," I smirked at him. Oh no, I'm becoming his female version. Oh well.

"Fine"

"Fine!

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"Good riddance!" Tara yelled, "Gosh, you two."

I rolled my eyes and took my turn in spinning the bottle. It landed on Sophie.

"Oh goodie," she said sarcastically," I'll take truth."

"Wimp," I heard Chad say under his breath. I glared at Chad as I pulled out a paper.

"Who do you think has the biggest crush on me?" I paused and reflected on what i read on the paper, "Wait what?"

"Chad has the biggest, and most _massive _crush on you," she said giggling.

"I do not!," Chad complained. Oh my gosh, is he blushing?

"He does not," I knew my voice raised there. "Pfft," I am so...stupid.

* * *

The rest of the party went fine. By that I meant Chad and I going around ignoring each other.

"Now, it's time for the Christmas time photo shoot," Jenny announced, smiling. "As Mr. Condor told me, all the stars will be sitting or standing in that corner be be taken a picture of for the official Condor Studios website and _Happy Holidays _card," she remarked as she pointed over to a well-arranged part of the room. I didn't notice that part yesterday.

Everybody skipped on over to the corner. some sat down and some were standing while some were on the floor. [y'know like the send it on pic with all the disney stars] I was on the floor and at the end. Tawni, Tara and Tiffany were standing up behind me and Sophie was sitting beside me. My cast was around my side and the _Falls _cast were all around Chad in the other end far, far away from me.

"Okay," Jenny said after snapping the picture,"we are gonna have the star of two of our top shows," Tawni got a little too excited by then,"Alison, Chad, Do you mind stand over there?" Jenny told us as she pointed towards a table arranged for a dinner. "Mr. Condor wants you guys to sit over there and look all lovey dovey, 'kay?"

"Aw Sonny! I waned to get more face time with the camera!" Tawni complained.

Wow. It was like, Mr. Condor knew what was going on...Oh wait, right, the cameras.

"Okay, now I need a volunteer to pose behind the table and hold up a mistletoe.

"Mistle--what??" Chad and I chorused.

"Me!" Tawni chirped, raising her hands with a delighted look on her face. I slightly glared up at her as I took my seat on the table.

So we sat down and the room grew silent. Everybody's eyes were on us. So we posed. I leaned back on my chair as Tawni leaned on the table. Of course Chad had his leg crossed over the other and had that smile again. I smiled as the camera flashed.

"Okay now Tawni, hold up the mistletoe over them," Jenny said.

"Okay," Tawni responded hanging the branch over us.

"You know the rules," Jenny winked at us. Everyone got their phones out. Even Portlyn was happy. What? Wait, so--

"Sonny," I heard Chad whisper/yell at me. I turned around and Chad practically smacked our lips together across the little table. Some of the people in our little audience were giggling, murmuring and I could even hear Tawni holding in a fit of laughter while cameras and camera phones snapped.

* * *

**so sorry...i had to end it there...in the next chapter, i will be telling you about sonny's cousins and their night after the party and the day after that...**

**okay bye!**


	3. It's Half of What I Wish For Christmas

**I can't believe this...this story is suppose to be a CHRISTMAS special...geez...not a late-well maybe a late Christmas special but not this late...**

* * *

Shock was running fast through my blood stream. Wow. did Chad really kiss me, willingly? If you say yes, i don't believe you. It's just too...unreal.

"That's a wrap people!" I heard Mr. Condor's voice booming throughout the room. Wait, I thought he was with Dakota?

"Mr. Condor?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as Chad looked back and forth from me to our boss.

"Yes, I came back because I thought I was missing a lot," he smiled widely as he continued, "besides, it'll be so wrong if I didn't tell my stars that everyone's being filmed since I left," he chuckled as Chad and I grew wide-eyed.

"It's true," Tawni giggled,"he films every Christmas party and it's all broad casted live. And you, Chad should know that," she smirked. Chad in reply, said something inaudible. All I could make out of it was: I...away...because...really...my...sun. What the heck is that suppose to mean? [haha okay so if you think you know what Chad muttered, say it in your review]

I blushed like a glass of crushed cherries as I realized that everything, every moment was filmed and shown live on public television.

"Don't worry, Sonny," Mr. Condor started, "this party is a hit! Everybody loves Channy," he chuckled as my face was molded into pure confusion.

"Channy?" Was my puzzled reply.

"You know like you and Chad," Tawni giggled at my clueless reactions. I can hear Chad faintly cursing under his breath too many times that I can't seem to keep track of the number.

"Channy...Sonny...Me...couple? No," Chad chuckled,"i don't believe you."

"Neither do I," I agreed, although I did once fall for him-not that I still like him or anything,"Chad and I are never going to be seen a couple."

"Alright then," Mr. Condor shrugged,"suit yourselves. That's a wrap people! You may enjoy your Christmas with you family and friends now," He added as everyone started exiting to the door.

"Hey Sonny, do you need a ride?" Chad asked me quietly without looking at me.

"Sure," I responded, standing up as he did. We both put on our jackets from earlier and walked out into the chilly wind and towards his car. He took the lead as we neared the car and opened the passenger seat door for me.

"Uh...thanks," I whispered seeing the small cloud my warm breath made.

"No problem," he whispered back as I went inside it and sat on the passenger seat. He closed the door and swiftly ran over to the driver's seat and got in.

As we neared my house, he started to drive a bit slower than usual. You see, me and my mother moved out of the crammed apartment we used to have and into this adorable new house in a small neighborhood. All the house's light were on and I could here my cousins doing cannonballs in the pool backyard. Although, no one was out front. He stopped in front and got out before I did and rushed over to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Um...Thanks Chad. For the ride and all," I muttered, looking down. I was still caught up in some past events that had happened between us.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" my little cousin, Sammy[girl], burst out of the front door and came up running to me with a glint in her eyes despite the dark night. She paused, midway, and stared in mine and Chad's direction, wide-eyed. "You-You-yo-you're YOU!" she stuttered excitedly with that same wide grin as mine while pointing to Chad and jumping up and down.

"Yeah I know," Chad said, popping his collar, "Bye kid. Bye Sonny, see ya," with that he did his signature wink and left Sammy and I with her still shocked.

"Sammy," I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Saaaammmyyy," I repeated snapping vigorously this time. "Sammy, wake up!" I held her arms and shook her a bit. She was 12. It was hard to get her attention after these situations.

"Huh? What? Is the house on fire?" She asked dully and looked at me like I was a boring old painting. "Sonny!" I rolled my eyes and smiled as I hugged her back. "I miss you. Come on I got something you should really see," she announced excitedly as she pulled me along into the house.

I was dragged into the house and everyone was there. Well, everyone except Lucy. She said she'd be here though. But at least my family is here! There's Aunt Josephine. She's around her 50's and she's really sweet. She makes the best lemon squares ever. And then there's her husband, Hank [Fredrickson] . He loves to fix things. They have 3 daughters and 2 sons. The eldest is Josie who is about 25. She has-well she looks pretty much like me except she has her father's eyes which is grey. Then Molly. She is 16 and pretty athletic. She has her mom's hair color which is blonde and her dad's eyes. Then next there's Johnny. He's Molly's twin. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Other than that, they look pretty much the same though. And there's Jamie and James. They're twins like twins twins. They are always in sync. They're 13 years old and both have their dad's hair color which is brownish blonde but not dirty blonde and their mom's eyes which is brown.

"Hey you guys," I greeted them as Sammy let go of my hand to get the thing she wanted to show me.

"Hello Sonny," My uncle greeted.

"Hey, Sonny. So, how's the acting career?" Josie asked, smiling and looking away from the game board. She and her father were playing chess.

"How's So Random?" Johnny asked, cutting me off as I was about to say something.

"How's Chad?" Jamie and Molly chorused a question as they giggled.

"Do you have 2 double A batteries? I need them for my new rocket invention," James asked. He was so much like Zora.

"No, I don't," I answered.

"Wait, didn't I tell you to bring some?" a puzzled Jamie asked her brother.

"I did, but then I actually need 6 so I used yours and now I'm in need of two more," he explained.

"You used mine?!?" Jamie screeched. I told you they were in sync and alike.

"Wha-?"

"Here play it," Sammy handed Molly a tape and jumped on the couch. "Okay, so this is what I wanted to show you," Sammy said, referring to me. I looked at the screen. It was a recorded tape of the party! Oh my gosh. It has me and Chad in it...my eyes widened.

"I just thought you should know and don't worry your dad doesn't know any of it," Sammy giggled.

"Alykins!" I heard my dad's voice. I turned to look at the sliding screen door and to him. He was wearing his old trousers and checkered shirt, holding up that tong you use for barbecuing steaks.

"Daddykins!" we shared a good laugh and a hug. "Ooh daddy, careful with those stuff. They're steaming," I told him staying away from the metal.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I only bought the ones with that hot and steamy appearance to hold a threat to our old neighbor back home," he chuckled and hugged me by the side, "Besides, I have't used them yet." You see, we have this old neighbor who is a cat lady and has a crush on my daddy's brother. She used to bother him all the time.[why am I somewhat basing this on my family's past?!?X] haha oh well...the creepy lady is my aunt...yeah well she got what she wanted because my uncle wasn't married that time and he was only dating someone and well yeah...you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what happened]

"Oh," I giggled. A few moments later I heard the doorbell. I slowed down my giggles and turn around to go to the door but Sammy was already running to it so I turned back around to my dad, who ignored me and walked back outside leaving us here again. I turned to look at Sammy-since everyone in the room was busy. She took the small stool at the side and looked through the peephole. I can sense her holding a scream or a screech but she wasn't scared. She had this huge smile again.

"Oh, Sonny," she had fits of giggles as she placed the stool aside and gracefully danced over to the couch.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her behavior.

"It's for you," she said, smiling, lovestruck and dragging the 'you'. I can't help but smile as I walked over to the door and resting my hand on the knob. Wait, lovestruck, the smile? Whaa--

"Hi Sonny," he inaudibly said. I grabbed the side of the door, bringing it back from wide open to a perfect 90 degree angle.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to go home?" I asked as my eyebrows knitted themselves together in wonder.

"Well, I came back to return you purse," he presented my pouch while looking at it. It looked like it got bigger, though. "You left it in my car."

"Oh, sorry about that," I sorta whispered to the wind as I took my possession from his hands. "But you do know you can return it to me tomorrow right? Or the day after that and the day after that."

"I know, I just wanted to give it to you now," he smiled genuinely as his pearly whites sparkled in the dim light from the reflections of the moon and the light from the living room.

"Well, that's," I hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words, "that's really...sweet of you, Chad." He slightly opened his arms as if he was telling me to hug him.

"Am I suppose to hug you?"

"Well, if you want to, then," he smiled.

"Aw," is simply what i squeaked out, shocked of his actions, considering we haven't talked for a while tonight. I hugged him lightly as he wrapped his arms around me like tape sticking to a wrapper. He squeezed me a little and then let loose but he didn't let go yet.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny," he whispered in my ear as he buried his head in my hair. It sent chills down my spine as his face touched my bare neck.

"Merry Christmas Chad," though my greeting was not audible, i could feel him smile and so i did too. He slowly let go of me, smiling.

"Bye Chad."

"See ya Sonny," he quickly scurried down to his convertible and hopped in leaving me with a wink before driving off.

"Ooh, someone's in looovvveee," Molly's voice was the first one i heard.

"Girl, you've got it bad," Jamie said, with a smirk forming on her lips. She said everything almost like I did when Tawni had that crush on the intern. Which I, FYI, kissed ONLY because of the kiss-cam!

"Shut up," I tried to hold in a little giggle, but failed miserably. I went upstairs and headed for my room. The hallway was dimly-lit cause all the lights were off and the only source of brightness was the moonlight from the wide windows. The hallway looked as if like it was a painting, considering it had colonial patterns on the walls and a somewhat Victorian designed carpet and then there's Italian furniture sent to us by Aunt Josephine before I became famous. I finally reached my door. It was near the end of the hall just the third door next to my mom's room. The first door was the bathroom. Then after my room was the 2 guest rooms we kept just in case my cousins came or if someone needed to stay for the night.

I sighed as I flicked my lights open in my room and threw myself on the bed, making my purse hit the carpeted floor. I heard a thump as it happened. I lifted my body up in confusion. I knew I didn't put anything heavy in my purse before I left. Puzzled, I got off the bed and took my purse, examining its contents whilst sitting on the bouncy mattress of my bed. I ended up pulling out a smaller pouch with a baby pink layout. I opened it to find a silver heart necklace. It wasn't thin, though, it slightly did bulge somewhere in the middle. It was mainly plain, nothing too fancy nor too simple. It was bordered by vine-like curves and waves ending in the middle-right side of it with a little diamond. I checked the pouch if any note was left. Nothing. I stroked the sides of the pendant as I felt a small bump. Looking at it, I pressed it slightly, afraid of breaking its seemingly fragile features. It cracked itself open and possessed a miniature C hanging at the bulge and an engraved phrase.

"Aw that's so sweet," I said out loud, smiling at it. It said: 'To my Sonny'. That's all it said, but I found it sweet of him.

* * *

uh...well that's all...btw let me tell you more about the necklace...since I can't find a picture that hits most of the features i have in mind.

it is at least 2 cm in length and in width. the bulge is at least 7 mm in width measured in the front and the back is like 3 mm wide and it is not hollow. the hanging C there is in the front bulge which is just about hollow and the other side of the locket is very thick and that's where the engraved message is.

hope you enjoyed!X] so sorry it's very late...next time, i'm making one shots for the specials...


	4. Be Rude Or LOSE part 1

**Okay, so to all the reviewers...you really don't care that it's off date, do you?haha i'm too worn-out from dance rehearsals today to go from a page to another to reply personally...or-well you know what i mean...and no one tried to guess what Chad said?X]**

**ooh btw...i forgot to mention that the chain of the necklace was really thin like thread but it's not...you know like made up of really small chains and stuff making it look and feel like thread but it isn't when you look closely...oh and btw...again...this was suppose to be on like 15 or 14 days ago but something came up and i couldn't finish it...**

**anyways enjoy!******

"Sonny!Come on, wake up! wake up!" I heard a tiny voice and felt vigorous bouncing on m bed. I groaned. "Come on, Sonny! You really don't wanna be late for work today," I heard the voice-Sammy's voice-turn serious.

"What work?" I lifted my head up and looked at her with weary eyes. "Oh right, that work," I laid my head back then popped it up again at the petite child sitting on me. "Wait, how'd you even know I had work today?"

"I...didn't," her eyes started growing bigger, "not that I was eavesdropping last ni--I mean your mom told me to wake you up," she nodded convincingly approving of her excuse of knowing.

"Nice save kiddo," I chuckled a bit. My family, sigh, we were never good at lying. My mom would stutter, dad would sweat like a pig in a sauna and the rest, well high voice, face-touching, subject-changing and all kinds of stuff. Oh and panicking under pressure. I ruffled her already messy hair and got out of bed.

"Bye, Sonny!" she squeaked and scurried out of my room. I went directly to my bathroom that separates the guest room from mine, though it doesn't have a door for the other room. I started to brush my teeth, looking at the wide mirror in front of me. I can see the remaining make up that must've slipped my view last night when I was washing my face, my hair was sticking out in a messy bun hanging from the back of my head.

"Sonny, sweetheart, your cousins, uncles--well everybody-- yes well, we're all gonna be touring around the city okay?" my mom said, hurrying up, "Well except for Sam, you're just gonna have to babysit for today okay?"

"Wha--"

"Bye honey," she hurriedly walked out of my room, wrapping the scarf around her neck. "Be safe," she added while rushing through the hallway.

"Wait mom!" I screamed down the hallway as she turned around swiftly, "Who's driving us to the studio?"

"Well, I don't know," she paused,"how about you two take the bus?" she smiled and left as I gave up.

"Take a bus?" I mumbled to myself, "Oh, no no," I shook my head causing my bun to loosen more.

*******

"We're taking the bus?" my little cousin puzzled. She gently shook her head causing her curly blonde pigtails to look like loosened springs. "Sonny, you're the star of Condor Studios!"

"Well Chad doesn't exactly agree with that," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I kept walking towards the bus stop with Sammy tailing me not far behind. I would know because her yelling is piercing my ears.

"Why don't you have your own car?" she asked--well more of demanding really, she doesn't sound anywhere near asking.

"Well have you considered the fact that I haven't took my driver's test yet?" I added with a cup full of sarcasm's flavor.

"What?! Why the hell did you not take a freaking driver's test?"

"Samantha Elizabeth Munroe!"I scolded her. "I may just be your cousin but I'm still older and you do not speak that way to anyone else again, understand?"

"Fine," she muttered glaring at the distance, "but I'm just saying," she started grabbing my wrist and pulled me down to her height and kept a tight grip on my shoulders, "you should seriously take a driver's test," she let go and raised her hands in the air like a paranoid mother grounding her daughter,"do you really wanna spend the rest of the traveling time of your life taking public transportation or being driven around by someone else who would probably have something else so much better to do?!" she said in a--sort of--calm manner.

"You're only nine," I shook my head in disbelief, "How in the world could you know this much about--"

"Oh look! The bus is coming," she said, excitedly pointing to it and using a child's voice.

As she took a glimpse at the half-full bus, I can feel her face mold into a disgusted face. I noticed her eyes landed on the half-eaten burrito on the floor.

"Oh ew," I muttered to myself as my eyebrows knitted together. I guided Sammy over to a seat near the exit because the burrito was obviously starting to spell bad and we'd both get more of the non-contaminated oxygen from outside the vehicle.

As the bus started moving, Sammy started playing with her scarf, then it moved to her blonde locks, then she decided to just look out the window. This all happened in a minute. I mean how hard is it to just sit there and look out into no where. Now I would know this since I was looking back and forth from the time on my phone to the window. It was 7:05 in the morning, I--we--still have time before I get late and I do not want to mess up my attendance. Well I know it isn't school but I just love my work! And putting it on the edge of my cares would be the last thing I'd do, in fact, that's the worst thing I'll never forgive myself for if I did. Unless something serious would come up...

"Sonny are we there yet?" Sammy asked in anticipation.

"Nope," I answered casually with a tilted head trying to avoid a stiff neck. We would continuously repeat this system every now and then.

The bus stopped near an intersection on the road. The bus driver stretched out a little while glancing at his passengers.

"Wait a second," the very chubby driver said in a husky voice that startled some of the sleeping passengers, "You're Sonny Munroe!" he exclaimed with a very excited smile stretched out upon his face. "My daughter is a huge fan, will you please sign this for her?" he handed me a snow globe and a sharpie.

"Oh my gosh, It's the 'So Random Snowing Colors'! Wow, didn't these just come out last week?" I asked.

"Yeah but I can't find any more stocks so it's brand new I just bought it for her this morning," he smiled as he continued to drive.

"So are you gonna tell me her name or are you gonna leave me hanging in this bus?"

"Oh right, her name is Angela."

"Aw that's a really cute name," I said whilst writing on the bottom of the globe's stand:

_Have a happy New Year and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas._

_Keep smiling Angela, =)_

_Love,_

_ Sonny Munroe_

"Here we go," he grunted as he pulled over the studios. I checked the time. It was already 8:15. Time flies fast. I thanked the driver and grabbed a hold of Sammy's hand and we both hopped off the bus. I greeted the guard and the puppet at the gate as I usually do.

"Aw who's this little lady?" the puppet asked.

"I'm not little!" she stuck out her tongue before answering. "I'm Sammy."

"Well good morning Miss Sammy," Officer Dunham greeted cheerfully. She flashed back a cute smile before dragging me through the gate.

"Sam do you even know where you're going?"

"Uh...a building?" she stopped at her tracks to look at me. "Fine, I'll ask. Where's you're dressing room?" She sighed in defeat.

"Come on," I giggled while bouncing as I lead her.

"OH SNAP!!!" Sammy screamed with all her excitement, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!" there goes another screech. I plunged my fingers into my ears to block her ear-piercing screech.

**umm....the italicized letters or statements are set on normal pov's ok?**

_With all her cousin's screams and freak-outs Sonny tried her best to avoid hearing Sammy's high-pitched voice. She kept her eyes shut as though a monster was trying to attack her._

_"Who is screaming?!" Chad Dylan Cooper demanded with a frustrated face and his index finger raised in authority._

_"Oh my gosh," Sammy muttered, still smiling and started walking over to Chad._

_"Wait, you're that girl from last night at Sonny's, right?" she nodded excitedly with her locks tossing around. "What's you're name?"_

_"Sammy," she answered with a wide grin on her face, her eyes still set on him. Chad felt a little creeped[?] out by this but set it aside._

_"And why are you here?"_

_"Sonny's gonna keeping an eye on me."_

_"And where is Sonny?" Chad tried to ask the girl as politely as he can._

_"Over there," Sammy pointed to her cousin a few feet away from them without looking away from him still with a wide grin._

_"Okay," Chad awkwardly answered the staring nine-year-old and walked over to Sonny. "Seems to me your Sonny's not keeping an eye on you, or attention," Chad told Sammy who was closely behind him._

I heard muffled voices through my fingers and felt a presence near me. Someone soon started tapping my shoulder. I slowly took my fingers from my ear and looked to my side.

"So you brought an elf to rehearsal?" Chad had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well good morning to you too, Chad," I sarcastically replied and rolled my eyes.

"How about me??Don't I get a good morning?" Sammy complained.

"Sam, I think your morning breath already greeted you."

"Actually it was James's morning breath," she scrunched up her nose as I did. We synchronized an "ew" in a whisper. "I know, he stinks."

I looked over at where Chad was. He disappeared already.

**I think I have to stop there or else you'd have to wait soo much longer...-.-...this sucks...I didn't even reach half of the day...**


End file.
